In today's public safety environment, a portable communication system typically utilizes a portable two-way radio in conjunction with a radio accessory, such as a remote speaker microphone, headset or other wired accessory. Such accessories are typically coupled to the radio via an interface cable to provide remote access to radio features, such as speaker, microphone and push-to-talk (PTT) features. These portable communication systems are often used under adverse temperature conditions, such as encountered in fire rescue, where excessive heat may cause damage to the devices. When used in a fire rescue environment, the radio accessory and interface cable tend to be more susceptible to heat damage than the radio, because the accessory and cable are typically worn externally, while the radio tends to be worn beneath protective clothing, such as a turncoat. Wearing the protective clothing may also leave the user unaware of the surrounding temperature. Maintaining communications amongst rescue personnel is extremely important in terms of physical safety of the user and proper operation of the radio devices. The ability to provide early detection and warning of undesirable temperature conditions would thus improve user safety and minimize damage to the portable system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a portable communication system for operation under adverse temperature conditions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.